


Revolutions belong to the heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Heartfelt, M/M, Monolouging, idek why I wrote this anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolutionary war based</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutions belong to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first actual fic I posted on the archive, I hope you enjoy.

The tears welled up in my eyes as I sank to my knees dropping the gun, it was impossible for me to kill him. Traitor or not he was still my younger brother. I still remember the way he would smile at me when I came home from work…the way he would laugh at even the dullest of my jokes. Words can’t express everything but neither can tears. Words are the beacon to shine onto the emotions to show others how you feel. Tears are there so even if your hurt, you can let loose the pain, it won’t build up…I never let loose my pain until now…I would shove it away so I wouldn’t border him with it, so why can’t I shove anymore away? Is it because of the look in his eye? It’s almost as though he’s forgotten who I am…as though memories don’t matter any more. How ca he forget me while I can’t even spend ten minutes without one memory or another returning to me…No matter how hard I try I still love that foolish git, his stupid ideas just make hi more human…his bravery shows strength and determination. He’s so young…to young he shouldn’t have to make these choices yet..I tried to protect him from making the same choices I did, from ending up alone.The only issue is, I don’t know what to give someone so they won’t feel alone.

Apparently hugs and kind words weren’t enough. Tales of dragons and Hero’s simply, showed him to stand for what he believes so stiffly he won’t listen to others…Is it my fault I’m crying in the mud now? Is it my fault he’s leaving me alone again? If I had been more cautious with my words would he has believed in me and stayed? Will I ever see him again?

“ You used to be great Arthur, what happened?”

No, I was never great…I was never myself…I always bended to other peoples requirements..even yours…but, in a small way I wish I could relive those days, the days where I didn’t go home to an empty house…the days I thought I could do anything. But those days passed long ago, no matter how many pennies I spend on wishes they won’t come back. Even magic can’t erase the present to bring you to a fraction of your life. Moments die the moment their born.

“…I’m sorry Alfred…”

**Author's Note:**

> you finished XD I'd like to hear what you thought so go ahead and send me some comments they are ALWAYS apreciated


End file.
